The things you hate about each other
by xMIHighxHOAx
Summary: ONE SHOT! Blane and Daisy have been fighting for two weeks. Something has to be done. Rose makes it her responsibility to get everything back to normal. (I have changed the ages of the spies because it just helps my imagination flow when they're older.)


**Hey guys! This only a one shot. I have changed the ages of the spie from 13 - 14 to 16.**

 **Sorry about 'The Kidnapping' it's gone kinda downhill but oh well. I'm kinda stuck on it so if anyone had any ideas I would love it if they could share with me. Thank you sooooo much!**

 **I'm also going on holiday for two weeks tomorrow so I can't update or answer PM's because there is no Wi-F. Please review on this**

* * *

Daisy POV

I can't keep this up! I've been fighting with Blane for almost two weeks now. We've already almost jeopardised three missions! **Three!** I know I should stop but I can't. Every time he say something I have to go and ruin it by shouting something at him. Then it just turns into a full on screaming match.

We can't keep it up, I know we can't.

I'm sat in base talking to Rose when I hear the lift start up. Soon I hear the door open and Blanes footsteps walk across the floor to us.

"Hey." I say casually.

"Hi." He answers looking slightly annoyed.

"What's up?" I ask smiling at him.

"Nothing, just go away Daisy. I don't wanna shout today." Blane said rudely then plonked onto the chair next to me.

"I was just asking. I wasn't gonna judge or whatever." I say loudly.

"Yeah?" Blane asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. But, ask someone who cares." He said aggressively.

"I don't wanna shout today either Blane but look. Ya just made me!" I yelled. Then I turned away and marched into the lift. Rose looked at Blane with a face of:

'What the hell?!'

Blane shrugged and Rose jumped up and rushed into the lift after me.

"Okay. We need to sort this out." She said seriously. "First you two are so: awwww...(all flirty and stuff) then the next thing you know your in the middle of a shouting match."

"I know Rose." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I dunno." I sighed.

"Right." She said simply. The lift stopped and I opened the door of the caretakers cupboard and peeked out, making sure no one was around when when walked out.

"I've got an idea." Rose said.

"What?" I asked.

"Meet me here in 10 minutes."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said winking and walking away.

"Yes! That's why I asked!" I called after her but she was already gone. I sighed and went off to find Zara and Letitia.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

I walk round the corner to see Rose stood leaning against the storeroom door clutching a book to her chest.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She answered.

"Again, yes, that's why I asked." I said rolling my eyes. Rose chuckled and scanned her thumb. I opened the door when I heard the familiar access beep. We walked inside and I shut the door behind us. Rose pulled the Broom and he loft swooshed down. In three bright flashes, we had changed from our school uniforms into our black spy uniforms. The lift doors opened to reveal Blane still sitting in the same chair we left him in. He looked up as we walked across the floor towards him.

"What that?" He asked Rose.

"It's a photo album." She answered grinning.

"Of who?" I asked.

"Us." She said.

"Us?" Blane and I ask at the same time. We looked at each other and Blane glared at me. Two can play that game. I glared back. Blane looked slightly taken aback and turned back to Rose. I smiled to myself triumphantly then turn back to Rose.

"Look guys. I hate this fighting. To stop it and to see what you can change to stop shouting I want you both to write at least five things you hate about each other." She explained shoving a piece of lined paper in our faces each and thrusting a pen after we had taken it.

"Easy." Blane scowled. I glared at him.

"Be back here in ten minutes with your paper." Rose said shoving us both into the lift. We stood next to each other arms folded not making any eye contact. The lift stopped and I opened the door and checked no one was around then stepped out. Blane followed. I immediately turned left and went out to the playground. Blane went left, deeper into school.

* * *

 _10 minutes later, down in base_

I was sat in my normal chair talking to Rose when Blane walked out of the lift. He gave his paper to Rose. Rose opened it and read it. Then she took mine and read that.

"I knew it." She stated.

"What?" I asked. She smirked and gave me Blanes paper and passed mine to Blane.

"Go on. Read them out loud. Blanes note first. Daisy, if you please." Rose said, gesturing to me.

I looked down at the paper in front of me and started saying what was written down.

 **"I hate the way you smile just for me, it improves my day.**

 **I hate when I can't hold you.**

 **I hate that you make fun of me and I like it.**

 **I hate it that I am only your friend.**

 **I hate it when your ill and your not around.**

 **I hate it when your with another boy, it makes me completely jealous.**

 **I hate it when I miss you.**

 **I hate loving you!"**

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. He blushes and looks at the floor.

"Blane." Rose says. Blane looks at her then back at the paper and opened it. He started reading.

 **"I hate it when you don't look at me or you don't give me any attention.**

 **I hate your stupid lopsided grin you give me and the way it makes me go weak at the knees.**

 **I hate when your with other girls, I'm sooooo jealous.**

 **I hate that you are only my best friend.**

 **I hate it when I'm not with you.**

 **I hate it when you're not there, right next to me.**

 **I hate it when those hugs are only friendly.**

 **I hate loving you."**

He looked at me. I think I was probably a deep crimson.

"You both hate the fighting." Rose concluded. "And I bet you hate the fact that those lists are the reasons you like each other." She continued. She opened the photo album. The first picture was of the three of us with Lenny. Lenny was on the left grinning from ear to ear, Rose was next to him, grinning too, I was next to Rose and Blane was next to me. He had his arm around my waist and my arm was around his.

"Look through all those." Rose instructed. She turned and left. We heard the lift start up. Blane turned the page. The next photo was the three of us. It was a selfie I had taken on Rose's phone a few weeks ago when we were at the park together. He turned the page again. This time the picture was just of me and Rose at a sleep over at hers. Then it was just me and Blane. My arms were around his neck and his were around my waist, both both of our heads were turned and we were looking at the camera. Then it was Rose and Blane. Then all three of us, then me and Lenny, then Rose, Blane and Lenny.

We looked through all the photos. We laughed at a few like the one where the three of us had a sleepover at mine. There was a pillow fight photo of me managing to smash Blane's face. There was one of Rose with chocolate around her mouth and one of me and Blane curled up on the sofa sleeping. All three of us were on there to start with, Blane was near an arm, I was in the middle and Rose was on the other arm. We had been watching a movie and I fell asleep first, my head on Blanes shoulder. We all had been sat with our feet curled up beneath us. Blane had put his arm around me making sure that I didn't fall or something. But soon after he fell asleep too. I guess that's when Rose snapped that pic.

"Daisy. I'm sorry." I looked up at Blane.

"Me too. The stuff I've said lately has not been the nicest of things." I answered.

"Neither has mine. Are we okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Good. I was kinda missing our daily teasing." I grinned. He grinned back.

"Is it true?" I asked looking at him.

"Is what true?" He asked.

"The list." I answered. He nodded. I smiled.

"Was yours?" He asked. I nodded, he grinned.

"Can I keep this?" I asked holding up his paper. Blane nodded.

"Daisy?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you want to go out with me?" I dropped his paper I was folding to put in my pocket.

"Oh sorry. It's to soon. I'm... I thought.. sorry-" Blane rambled looking down.

"Yes!" I whispered. His head shot up, his grin grew until I thought his facial muscles would break. I put my arms around his neck and put my head in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled him closer to me. He pulled me into him more.

"I love you Millar." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Whittiker." I whispered back. I pulled my head back from his shoulder and lent forwards. Blane copied. He caught my lips with his. I smiled and I felt him do the same. We kissed for a good thirty seconds before needing to breathe properly. I grinned at Blane and he grinned back. I couldn't be more happier than I've ever been before. I crushed my mouth back against his, my fingers tangled in his mop of brown hair, one of his hands was on the small of my back, it had found a gap between my jeans and my black vest top under my leather jacket and his other hand was in the back pocket of my black skinny jeans. I moved my left arm to rest my hand on his toned chest. I then moved it under his arm and slipped my hand in his back pocket. Nope, there was never a better moment in the whole of my 16 year life.

* * *

 **Please review... I shall post another one shot after my holiday if you do. Thanks for reading.**

 **Lucy :)**


End file.
